


Dove's Journey To Being Their True Self

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ+Characters, Other, non-binary original character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Dove is non-binary and a lesbian. This is their life & their journey while they found true love & happiness.





	Dove's Journey To Being Their True Self

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This is the first fic that I've written about non-binary character. Dove appeared in another fic of mine, (A Mother And Her Daughter In Love), this fic is not a part of that other fic's universe. This is a one-shot. I will write more someday soon. Now on with the story.

Dove just couldn't believe their great luck. They were finally going to get their chance at happiness. After all of the hardships that they had been through, it had lead to this very moment in their life. They were getting married to the love of their life at the age of twenty-eight. Her name was Cassie Cage and she was so beautiful. Dove loved her so much. They knew that both of deserved to be the happiest people on planet Earth.

When Dove was fourteen, they knew that they didn't quite fit in with everyone else. They didn't feel like a boy nor did they feel like they were a girl. When they were born, their birth certificate had them listed as a girl but they knew that they weren't either one of those two genders.

They were bullied, they were mocked in both middle school, high school but they never gave in, they never gave up. They kept their head held up high, ignored the bullies, kept on living their life the way the way that was perfect for them.

Dove was eighteen when they had gone to their college library to do some research on both gender identity and sexual orientation to see if they could find an LGBTQ+ that would fit how they really felt about themselves.

After two hours of reading book after book after book, they found a label that had matched pretty much exactly how they felt.

Well, it was two labels. One label was about gender identity, the other label was about sexual orientation. The gender identity one was known as non-binary, which meant that Dove and others that identified as non-binary, someone that didn't fit as either male or female.

The sexual orientation label that Dove had found was the label lesbian. They had never liked men, not in a romantic/sexual way anyhow. Dove had always like women.

That meant that Dove identified as a non-binary lesbian. They instantly loved that, they had started to cry from the sheer happiness that they knew who they were now. Or at least a huge part of who they were. That was also the very same day that they had met Cassie. Cassie was standing nearby, while she was working on a school paper, she had heard Dove crying, went to check on them, to see if they were doing okay.

xxxxxx

xxx-Flashback-Ten Years Earlier-xxx

xxxxxx

"Hey, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Cassie asked. She was really concerned about the very pretty person that was crying. She hated seeing beautiful people cry.

Dove looked up to see a beautiful blond woman that was talking to them. They pulled a tissue out of a pocket, they wiped the tears away from their eyes, slipped the tissue away. They gave the blonde woman a smile.

"No, nothing's wrong. I actually came here to do some research. I just realized after reading some books about LGBTQ+ labels, that I'm non-binary and a lesbian. I was crying because I'm so damn happy, you know? I've been struggling with myself for so fucking long that at one point, I was thinking about taking my own life. I didn't because suicide is never the answer to anything. Ever. There are always people that will love you and be there for you no matter what. That's my family. They've always been pretty supportive of me." She replied. Cassie stared at Dove for a moment, she sat down in a chair nearby.

"I know what you mean. I came out as a lesbian to my family when I was fifteen, at first they didn't understand but eventually, they came around. That was four years ago. I go back home for the holidays. I just want to say that I'm so happy and proud of you for coming out. It's never easy but it is really worth it." Cassie said.

Dove smiled at her again. They were glad they had come out to the blonde, they just wished that they knew her name but she didn't give it. So they introduced themselves to her.

"My name's Dove. What's yours?" Dove asked.

Cassie's eyes widened. She should have introduced herself, told them her name.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you my name. I'm Cassie. It's so nice to meet you, Dove. That sure is a pretty name." Cassie said.

Dove blushed at the compliment. Nobody had said that to them before.

"Thank you. That's one of the nicest things that someone has ever said to me. It's great to meet you. I was just wondering if I could give you my cell number? Just so we can talk. Or whatever." Dove said.

Cassie nodded. She pulled out her phone as did Dove. They exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways for the time being.

xxxxxx

xxx-Ten Years Later-Present Day-xxx

xxxxxx

Two days after that, Cassie called Dove, asked them to hang out. And that's how their friendship started. Their relationship eventually became deeper, it was four years later, they had actually started dating. Dove had come out to their family shortly before they had introduced their girlfriend to their family. Dove's family loved Cassie, they had accepted their girlfriend and their relationship.

Four years later after that, Dove proposed to Cassie, who said yes, that night was one of the most amazing nights of their lives. Since then Dove was happy, content, and proud of how their life had ended up being. They loved every single second of it, Dove couldn't wait to see how the rest of their lives would turn out to be.

Dove's life was as amazing, beautiful as could possibly be. They were happy, they were proud, they were about to spend the rest of their life with the woman they had fallen in love so many years ago. Life was about to be so much better for the wonderful, amazing couple. Nothing else in either of their lives was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: That's the end of this one-shot. I will write more fics with Dove. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this fic. I'll write & post the six chapter of A Love For The Ages within the next two weeks. It will be well over 3k. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
